powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Internal Rupturing
The ability to inflict internal injuries. Sub-power of Mutilation and Wound Inducement. Also Called * Internal Attacking * Internal Damage Inducement * Rupture Internal Organs Capabilities The user can inflict internal injuries, such as rupturing internal organs, upon an intended victim, often leaving no sign of outward damage with the exception of blood coming from the orifices. This also allows users to attack people who are invulnerable to physical attacks that causes external damage. Applications * Crushing internal organs. * Cutting * Death Inducement * Pain Inducement Variations * Brain Soup - By destroying just the brain, turning it into liquid. * Explosion Inducement: Make internal organs explode from the inside out. * Infestation/Orifice Invasion: Infest a victim's body and rip them apart from the inside. * Intangibility: The user phases themselves or parts of themselves through a victim's body to inflict the damage. * Sound Manipulation: By emitting sound at a high enough frequency, the vibrations can rip apart internal organs and tissue, causing massive internal damage. * Telekinesis: To crush a person's internal organs. Associations * Biological Explosion * Biological Manipulation * Body Manipulation * Bone Removal * Defense Break * Intangibility Combat * Enhanced Mauling * Mutilation * Organic Manipulation * Orifice Invasion * Physical Disruption * One Hit Kill * Water Manipulation water within the body. * Wound Inducement Limitations * May have limited range, including touch only. * May be countered by Regenerative Healing Factor. Known Users Gallery Hands of Blue.jpg|The "Hands of Blue" (Firefly) use a special sonic weapon... Hands of Blue weapon effect.jpg|...to liquify a victim's internal organs, causing blood from every orifice. Chaozu psychokinesis.jpg|Chiaotzu (Dragon Ball) uses Telekinesis to attack Krillin's internal organs. File:Oboro_strikes_Gintoki's_pressure_point.png|Oboro (Gintama) using Hakkei to strike Gintoki's pressure points, causing a disruption of the meridian flow and his leg to burst from the inside. File:Utsuro_Using_Hakkei.png|Utsuro (Gintama) using Hakkei to strike Kagura's pressure points, causing a disruption of the meridian flow, which leads to internal damage. File:Gamma_Knife.png|Trafalgar D. Water Law (One Piece) using Gamma Knife to cause Doflamingo's organs to rupture without any external injuries. Sai_Dai_Rin_Rokuogan.png|Using Sai Dai Rin: Rokuogan, Rob Lucci (One Piece) produces a powerful shock wave that causes serious internal damage. DL kills Linderman.jpg|D.L. Hawkins (Heroes) kills Daniel Linderman by phasing his hand into his head and destroying his brain. Judge Death.jpg|Judge Death's (2000 AD) preferred method of killing is phasing his hand into a victim's chest and crushing their heart. Chris TK crush 1.jpg|Chris Halliwell (Charmed) uses telekinesis... Chris TK crush 2.jpg|...to crush a Valkyrie's heart. Gentle Fist.PNG|The Hyuga clan's (Naruto) Gentle Fist technique attacks the victim's internal organs and chakra network directly. Chakra Scalpel.jpg|Kabuto (Naruto) can use Chakra Scalpel to cause internal cuts of his victims. Scar's arm.png|Scar (Fullmetal Alchemist) typically uses his right arm's destructive power to attack his opponent's organs. Superman -204.jpg|Through careful focus of his Heat Vision, Superman (DC Comics) is able to perform such feats as lobotomizing others without leaving an external mark. LordSuperman_and_Doomsday.png|Justice Lord Superman (Justice League Unlimited/DC Comics) using his heat vision to lobotomize Doomsday. Leprechaun.jpg|The Leprechaun (Leprechaun series) can use his magic to make a victim's heart or insides explode from the inside out. Lucy11.png|Diclonii such as Lucy (Elfen Lied) are able to cause precise internal injuries, such as heart attacks or collapsing blood vessels, through careful focus and precision of their vectors. Namiuchigiwa no Muromi-san2.png|Muromi (Muromi-san) can break all the bones of anyone from the inside out just by placing her hand on their chest. Bone_Breaking.gif|Muromi (Muromi-san) breaking all of an animals bones from the inside. Lenore-dies.gif|Castiel (Supernatural) smiting Lenore. Eligos vs Ash.jpg|Eligos (Ash vs. Evil Dead) psychically attacks Ash's internal organs, doing such things as damaging his brain's neurons and constricting every muscle and blood vessel in his body. Muei-Tou_Yamikiri.png|Using Muei-Tou: Yamikiri, Tsukune Aono (Rosario + Vampire) damages Gyokuro Shuzen's ribs and internal organs. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Mental Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Rare power Category:Real Powers Category:Galleries